Project DT:Goku's First Adventure!
by ColexBoy
Summary: After the battle with the Tyrant Freeza,Goku found a strange space ship,that got him in a totally new word,but the spaceship is gone,and now he has no way to get back home,so what will the Legendary Sayan do?Join the Village?Train Someone?Join Akatsuki? You will see in Project DT:Goku's First Adventure!
1. Chapter 1:A New World !

So,hello guys,im a new writer so please,be nice to me : D

I want to make this as real as possible,so don't expect Naruto Characters to fight evenly with Goku.

8================================================================================8

Chapter I

A NEW WORLD!?

The explosion of Namek was imminent,Goku needed to find a way to escape from Namek,or what was left of it.

-WHERE?WHERE?WHERE!?

-Where is that Spaceship?Damm it Freeza,i could have let you die,but i was a fool,thinking you could change...

But now,what i can do?I will die along with this planet..atleast i managed to save Gohan and Piccolo...but Krillin...sorry friend..sorry...

-Goku,hey Goku!Do you hear me!?

-Ah,i guess...King kai,is that you?

-Yes,now listen carefully,there is a spaceship near by,but you need to get there in 30 seconds,or you will die,just fly east from your position.

-But wait,how do you know where am i?

-No time to explain!JUST GO !

As from that moment,Goku just dove right in the air,straight to was using all of his energy that he still had.

-Arghh!I can't see it!

Wait...what's that?A space ship,King kai was right,but what is that?It has Project DT on it...

Doesn't matter!

Goku entered the ship,but it was nothing alike like Bulma's Father ship,it had weird encryptions..but Goku couldn't understand nothing,but he was in hurry,so he just pressed like a mad dog running from a bear,he just pressed and pressed..until he hear a voice

-DT Activated

Dimension 10 was choosed

-What?

Dimension 10?

What is that?

But soon,the ship just slowly beggined to raise.

In an instant,the ship were departing from namek,and Goku,was almost fainting,since he had alnost no energy left...

-I-i should have saved a senzu bea-bea...n..that were the last words before fainting.

And as soon he did that,the ship beggined rotating and rotating,until it dissaperead in thin air...

8-8

ATTENTION!ATENTION!

THERE IS NO FUEL LEFT TO ARRIVE ON EARTH 10 GROUND

WE ARE ON THE ATMOSPHERE OF EARTH 10

INVISIBLE MODE ON

THERE ARE 2 OPTIONS

THE SHIP WILL DESINTEGRATE ON IMPACT WITH THE EARTH TO KEEP THE TECHNOLOGY SAFE FROM OTHER SPECIES HANDS

OR TO COVER THE SHIP WITH ENERGY SHIELD,SO YOU CAN ARIVE SAFELY ON EARTH 10 AND REFUEL THE SHIP

PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON TO CHOOSE THE LATTER OPTION OR DO NOTHING TO CHOOSE THE FIRST OPTION

Goku couldn't do nothing...he was alredy sleeping,he had no energy left to even hear...

The ship finnaly impacted on earth,it was near a strange village.

The impact wasn't big,it just let a small crater left on the ground,with Goku in it,with his cloth's half pulverized,he was just sitting there,he didin't woke up,but ofcourse,the impact was heard by a Man who was sitting in a tree,reading a ...novel?,he has gray hair,a mask that cover half of his face,his eye exactly,and a headband with a strange symbol.

-What was that?Ah..and i just tought is my relaxing day after i redid that test with Naruto and Sakura,well,they had grown quite a bit.. Well,i would better check.

That were the word before disseapring in the air,leaving leaves in his trail.

8==================================8

-Hmm...the sound was coming from here,if im not mistaking,ah and i was right.

Said The gray haired man,seeing Goku's Body.

-What we have here... He said,before aproaching the body.

-Hey wake up!

-Wake up!

Hm...it seems of no use,he won't wake up,i need to carry him to the hospital,or i should first go to Tsunade,anyway,i can't let him die here.

He got the man up on his shoulder,and beggined to jump between the trees,until he arivved at the village layed Goku on a bed,and told a nurse to take care of him.

But he was cautious,that Goku could be a Possible Threat,so he told 2 guys,with green vests and the same headband as him,to watch over him,in case he does something.

Then he departed to tell The Hokage all about this,

8==============================================8

-Interesting story you are telling me Kakashi,but really,you bothered me with just that?

-Well,since The Akatsuki are making their moves,we can't let outsiders roam so freely in the village.

-You are right,but who is this man in the first place?

-Well,what we can do now is to wait,since i searched the archives and i couldn't find nothing that looks like him.

Hmm,that means..either :

an Ordinary man,from another village.

2.A secret Ninja of other Villages

3\. A secret member of the Akatsuki

Or...

-Ok,all of the things you said Kakashi are a possiblity,and we need to think of somethi..

KNOCK KNOCK

-Lady Tsunade!May i come in?

-Of course

-The Patient Kakashi told me to take care is awake,and is waiting at the hospital for some answers.

-What?He is waiting for some answers?! Tsunade angry said,while punching the desk.

-Well then,Kakashi,i have a new mission for you,find anything about this man,so we can know who he is.

-Understand,but,aren't there more important missions to take care off?

-For the moment no.

You're Dissmissed.

-Who are you? Goku said while slowly turning his eye open,when he sensed Kakashi.

-My name is not important,but your's is.

-Well,my name is Son Goku.

-Good,from what Village you are?

-Well,im not from a village,i live on a house on a forest.

Kakashi took that answer with suspicious...

-Then,where were you born?

-Well,i was born in a...(Goku Remebered what Raditz Told him,about his true origins.)

am...from a house from the forest.

If Kakashi didin't really believed Goku moment's ago,now he surely doesn't,since he saw the stop of the words.

But there was something in Goku,that Made Kakashi hear him,maybe his innocence?

-So,how come you were in a middle of a crater a while ago

-Well,i don't really know,since i got in my ship,and after that,all is Black,i just remeber sawing that Nurse,when i woke up

Kakashi thinked he was talking about a water ship.

Ok,so someone put you in there,by any chance,was there someone you were fighting?

-Yes,his name was Freeza,he was a tyrant,he killed my best friend,and i battled him,i beated him,i got in my ship,and i ended up here.

Also,can you tell me something?

This is the Earth Right?

-Yes,as it ever was

-Good,then you know about Capsule Corporation?It's knowed around all the world.

-Amm,Im certinaly that nothing such as Capsule Corporation exist in this village

-That seems strange,anyway i need to get out of here,can you give me some clothes?

-I REALLY NEED TO GO OUT OF HERE,SO PLEASE!

-No violence friend,i don't know what that Freeza Guy was,but i don't think you are ready to beat a Jonin,not that im showing off,but is for your own good not to fight me,so listen carefully,

Here is a package of clothing you can take,but don't go anywhere,and now change.

-Thanks. Goku said before changing.

He was now in a Blue T -shirt with Orange Pants,and some Black sandals.

-Sorry Goku said before jumping out of the window.

-What ?this is the 8 floor.

But he underestimated the wrong guy.

He saw Goku,Flying?!

-What the?

I never personally saw anyone who can fly,but maybe he is using the wind element...

Goku was long gone from that hospital,and now he is going to explore some of this unknown world.

-To be honest,i think this isn't my earth,but i really need to find my fammily,but before that...

A Growling stomatch is heard

i need to eat something!

8=========================================================================8

Well to be honest,this is my first Fan Fic,so be kind to me please ..

Anyway,the things will get interesting,just you wait :D.

Also,sorry for my grammar,but i couldn't find a good spell checker,if you could reccomand me one,that would be nice :D


	2. Chapter 2:Who are you Monster?

**Hello and sorry for innactivity,but i had some internet problems.**

 **I need to state some things:**

 **Goku will be a bit smarter,i mean if someone explains what chakra is,he will understand.**

 **EDIT :Thanks for the reviews guys,you made me really happy :D,also about pairings,he won't have a pairing,since he has a fammilly,also Tsunade is still on her boyfriend death i think,so yeah :D**

 **Also,this edit was made after i finished this chapter,only now i readed the reviews,and i will take them in consideration,i will slow down the pace,and i won't use the dialogue thing - .**

 **Also i will improve i of the things i said while be applicated on Chapter 3,since now im too sleepy to reedit them,yeah i know,im a lazy ass,but i had a horrible day ... sniff.. sniff ;-;.**

 **Anyway,thanks again**

 **So,without any addons,let's start!**

Chapter II - What are you Monster?!

-I see,he can use the Wind element due to seeing him flying, but he says he is just a commoner,who lives in a forest?Im very suspicious about this man...

Well then,gather Team Kakashi,and do this Mission.

Mission Grade- C

Objective:Bring Goku to the Hokage

Bring him as fast as possible!

-Yes Lady Tsunade

Then i should get moving said Kakashi,while making a hand seal disseapering in smoke.

-Hmm,im so hungy! Said Goku,with a growling stomach

Well i should stop flying,i mean,i don't want to draw attention,im really tired of questioning.

-Oww,man,i don't have any money to buy food...snif..snif...

-Hey young man Said an Old Man

I couldn't say i didin't heard you when you said you don't have any money and you are hungry,if you want,you can eat at my ramen shop,it isn't very much,but we have a damn hell of a ramen.

-Thanks old man,but i don't have any money to pay.

-No problem,it's on me this time.

-Really?! Said Goku approaching the Old Man in his Knees.

-Yes

-Thanks,thanks and thanks.

-Awmhuawoah

-Thanks for the Food Said Goku,while finishing his 30th bowl of Ramen.

-Hoho,your appetite reminds me of someone i know,but yours is much much greater,hahaha.

You aren't from this Village,right?Because i didin't saw you around.

-Amm,yes kinda said Goku while thinking that saying that he is from another dimension,would make anyone think he is crazy,beacause even he doesn't believe that.

-Are you a Ninja?

-Amm,no,im not.

-Hmm,well then what bussnies do you have on Konoha.

-Well,i just woke up on this village,

Hmm,maybe he was kidnapped.

-Well,if you are looking for money,you can always try being a shinobi.

You are payed by finishing a mission you were asigned to.

-Wait,does these missions involve fighting.

-Most of them yes,they do involve fighting.

If you are interesed you could talk to the Hokage,i don't know very much myself,only by what customers told me.

-Who is the Hokage?

-It's the leader of this Village,you can find her in that big building.

-Thanks again Mister,i don't know how to repay you!

-Hmm,no need,but what is your name,young name?

-Son Goku.

-Ah,i see.

But right then,someone knocked at the bar.

-Ayame!Go and serve the costumers,while i clean here.

-Sure Father.

-Aghhhhh

-Ayame!Said the old man,running toward the bar.

-Daa-d...

-No...Not you again!

-Eheehehe,laughted three bandit's,two of them had swords,and one of them had an axe.

Old Man,give us all of your money,or we will cut this Girl's Throat.

-Yeyahahaha,yes give us,give us!

-Arghh,you almost maked me go broke a year ago,why are you doing this,you scums!

-SHUT UP OLD FOOL,and move faster,otherwise,i would move faster with this axe!

-Father,no,if you will do that,you will surely go broke,please,this Ramen Shop,means very much to me and you,so please let me die in exchange of this shop and your life.

-Shut up girl,now old man,FASTER!

-Ye-es.

-No,dad please,don't listen to him!

-What is with this noise? Said Goku

-Arhhh,who are you?

-Im Goku,and let that girl down,because otherwise i will be forced to make you to do that.

-What?You have a death wish bastard?

-No,but you sure have,now let the girl down,and run,this is the last warning i will give you,

-Goku,please no,you will die too,you aren't a Shinobi,you said it yourself,and these guys have the number advantage,please!

-No Old Fool,i decided,i will kill this stupid bastard. Said the bandit leader.

Now,come here BASTARD

GET HIM Ordered the leader.

-I warned you Said Goku,while dashing right at the two bandits.

They raised their katana and they launched a direct hit to Goku's Head.

But Goku didin't lifted a finger,he just stood there.

-NOW DIE!YEAHAHAHA!

But it was useless,the Katana's Broke on contact with Goku's Head

-THE HELL?How is this possible!?YOU FREAK!

In that second goku,punched the two bandits resulting in them fainting and flying 10 meters back.

-Wha-what are you MONSTER!?Don't get clo-close,i will kill this gril if you do! Said the bandit while holding the axe at the girls throat.

-Hmph said Goku,while teleporting in the back of the bandit.

and in that second,he chopped the bandit neck,resulting in him dropping the axe,and releasing Ayame,also he fainted from that much pain.

-Thanks,Goku,Thanks.

Said the Old Man Kneeling before Goku,

-No need to do that gramps..

-But how could you deafeat these bandits,you said you aren't a ninja then how..

-That's right,im not a ninja,im a fighter. Said Goku

-How can,how can i repay you Goku?

-No need Old Man

-No,you saved my and my daughter's life,there must be a way i can repay you...

hmm...how about i give you free meals,anytime you wish.

-There is no ne-

-No no no,i insist,but please,don't eat all of my ramen shop,hahaha said the old man.

-Well then Old Man,i will get going,im going to be a ninja,so i can repay you... Also,to have some money tought Goku

But as soon Goku wanted to leave the Ramen Shop,he saw 3 person standing in the exit.

-Son Goku,you will need to come with us.

-Oh,it's you from the hospital,sorry for my run then,also,i need to go to the Hokage,so i don't have time for you.

-Ohh,well then,i suppose you can come with me,since both of us will go there.

-Hmm,it would'nt be too bad,i guess,so let's go.

Also,who is that pink haired girl,and that Yellow haired boy?

-These are the members my team.

-Im Haruno Sakura

-Idiot,present yourself ! Said Sakura while punching Naruto's head.

-Im Naruto Uzumaki,the person who will become the greatest Hokage one day!

-Im Son Goku

Well i guess,we should get going,or that Hokage will get mad,right?Said Goku

-Ofcourse

Knock Knock

-You can come in Said Tsunade,while thinking how Team's Kakshi mission went.

-We bringed Goku here

-Im glad to hear,but where is Naruto and Sakura?

-They went to eat some ramen.

-Hmph,these kids...anyway,let's go down to bussniess.

So Goku,as you know,im the Hokage of this Village.

So now,you will need to answer some of my questions.

From what village are you?

-I live in a forest,i don't belong in any village

-Then in what village you were born?

-I don't know.

-Well then,how do you know how to use the wind element.

-Wind element?

-Don't play Dumb with me! Said Tsunade while punching her Desk.

-Amm i really don't know...

-Do you know what is Chakra?

-Amm,no. (To be honest i wanted to put here,amm is it a type of food?Well i said it,he isn't that stupid)

-Kakashi,please explain it to him.

-Well then.

Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energies,Chakra has five basic natures,wich are : Fire,Earth,Lightning,Water and finnaly Wind,but by using two or three basic nature transformations simultaneously, one can create a completely new elemental nature with unique properties that wouldn't exist on its own. However, doing this requires a kekkei genkai,wich are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans.

With Chakra you can do Special techniques,like throwing fire balls,walking on the water,trees etc

-Ohhh,i got it,Chakra is similar to Ki.

-Ki? Said, Kakashi and Tsunade

-Yes Ki is also known as life force This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger

-So when you are flying you aren't using Chakra?You use ki?

-Yes i use Ki.

-Interesting,now what are your questions?

-Well i want to be a ninja,so could i be one?

-Well you can't use Chakra,a Shinobi needs to know chakra to be one in the first place.

-Am,lady Tsunade,mind me for saying this but isn't Rock Lee similar to Goku,since he can't use ninjutsu or gengutsu,and he is chunnin.

-Chunnin ? Asked Goku?

-Chunnin is one of the 3 basic ranks in a village.

Genin,Chunnin and Jonin.

-So this ranks shows the strenght of a person?

-You are right,but there are more special ranks,like Hokage.

-Ah,well thanks for clearing that out.

-Well,where i was,ah Rock Lee,so couldn't you make an exception on Goku,i feel that he will be a good asset to our village.

-Hmm,fine,i will put you in a test,you will assist Team Kakashi in The Mission i will give it to you tommorow,until then Goku,you are dissmised.

-Sure,i will be here tommorow said goku,will jumping flying right out of the window.

Hmm,i think i will go to train in the forest.

-Lady Tsunade,are you sure?!We don't know yet what Goku can do,he could die!

-Well he want's to be a ninja anyway,but now i can see how he will be,also he can fly,so he can report faster then you can.

-Well,yes.

Hmm,what should i do first...

Well,i think i will stretch a little said Goku while powering up.

-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In that moment,the ground,the mountains even the sky was shaking,it was like an earthquake.

What is this!?Said shocked Kakashi and Tsunade

-Is this an earthquake?

-No,this is too fast to be an earthquake,someone is doing this.

-But who could do this!? Asked Tsunade..

-Well,i think i have a clue... said Kakashi with a worried face.

 **Also,here is Goku's Power level**

 **3.000.000 while fighting freeza in base form**

 **5.000.000 now,bc of Zenkai Boost.**

 **1% of his power is 50000 O.O Damn**

 **Anyway,have a good day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 :Alredy?

**Thanks for the reviews guys(again)If you have any suggestions,please tell me in a review/pm**

,,What!?''Said Tsunade.

,,Yes i do think there is a chance that the ones who are doing this are the Akatsuki,but we don't really know''Kakashi said with a worried face.

,,Wait,it stopped,but don't let your guard down!''Tsunade said relieved

,,Phew,now let's do some warp-up training''Said Goku,while doing 100000 Push-ups.

,,99998,999999,100000''Said Goku with a Calm voice,doing push-ups.

,,Now,let's do the main things''Said Goku while he jumped out of the ground,and proceeded to do 1000000 Push ups,and proceeded next with a shadow dummy fight.

Shadow Dummy : When you fight yourself in your mind,but you use your body,the Shadow Dummy is as strong as the user need the Shadow Dummy to be.

After 5 hours of Workout and Shadow Dummy fighting,Goku did a campifire,cooked some fish,he found in a river,and then he eated,now he is Meditating about his Life.

,,Chakra,huh,well im not that interesd in it,since i can control ki,i only want to be a ninja to fight and to get some money,but the more important thing is,what are my friends and fammliy are doing,i hope that damn Freeza didin't survived,because if he did,my friends,my wife,and my son Gohan,will ...Urhgh no Goku no,you don't need think this things,it will be okay,he is dead,well i guess i will sleep,because tommorow i need to do that mission.''Said Goku while he layed on the ground,under some leafs,and porceeded to sleep.

,,Hey,Good Morning,old man''Said Goku with a cheering smile.

,,Good morning Goku,are you hungry?''Said Teuchi.

,,Well,i will eat 1 bowl of Ramen,i have a important mission today,so i don't want to miss it.''Said Goku while he sitted on a chair.

,,Here you go'' Said Teuchi while giving Goku a bowl of the Special Ichiraku Ramen.

,,Thanks Old Man''Said Goku,while digging straight in the bowl.

,,Delicious!''

,,Are you sure becoming a Ninja,Goku-San?''

,,You see,these bandits doesn't compare to the true ninja's,they are more powerfull than them,you could get killed''

Said Teuchi while worrying about Goku's Future.

,,Don't bother Old Man,i won't die,atleast not here''Said Goku with a smile that say Believe it !

,,Well,thanks for the meal again''Say'd Goku,while he raised from the chair,then he turned,to the Hokage's building.

Goku were again,in the entrance of the big building with the fire symbol,but he didin't hestitated and he went straight in the Hokage's Office.

,,Good Morining''Said Goku.

,,Good Morining Goku,now that you are here,go sit with Naruto and Sakura,i will explain your mission''Ordered Tsunade.

,,Good Morning Goku-San''Said Naruto and Sakura.

,,Good Morning Goku'' Said Kakashi

Now that all of the 4 were present,the mission details could proceed.

,,As you know,the Sand Village is under attack,i wantyou to go and see what is happening,but also i want you to back up them after you send me the raport.''

,,What!The Sand village is under attack!Gaara is in Danger!Let's go !''Said Naruto in a hurry.

,,Well you know your objectives,but also Goku,after the raport will be filled,you will come back as soon as possible,we don;t know yet what you can do in a fight,and you may end up dead,that's a risk im not willing to take''Said Tsunade

,,Sure,i will just get here fast''Said Goku(But we all know this is a lie :D)

,,Also,one more thing,it seems the Akatsuki is implicated in that attack,so be carefull,especially you Naruto''

,,Yes''Said Naruto with a angered face

,,You're dismissed!''Said Tsunade

After they leaved the village,they meeted Temari,talked and proceeded to the Sand Village.

,,Guys,can you tell me in wich direction is the village?''

,,Just keep goin east until you see the sand land,then you will see the village''Answered Kakashi

,,Oh i see,well see ya guys later,i will get there,fill the report,and come here,so we ca finish the mission faster''

,,How could you get there in the first place,it's a 3 day trip''Said Sakura

,,Well sure you can fly,but you won't get there only in 1 day''Said Kakashi.

,,We will see''Said Goku,while he dashed right trough air at the speed,even kakashi couldn't see,

,,What the Hell!''Said Naruto,Temari and Sakura at the same time,

,,He can fly !''Asked Naruto

,,Yes,but that's still a new thing to me''also,what the hell was with that speed?,even i couldn't see him,maybe even if i used the sharingan i couldn't see him!.

As Goku Flew trough the air,he saw the sand village.

,,Huh,well this is the Sand Village,i should go and talk to someone''Said Goku as he descended to the ground.

,,Hey you,im from Konoha,i need to talk to the Leader here''

,,Our Kazekage was taken,we don't have time to talk''

,,In what direction did the attackers go?''Asked Goku

,,North from here!''

,,Well here we go again''Said Goku while he dashed trough the air.

,,Hahahah,kid,do you really think you can beat me?With the puppets i created?''Laughted Sasori

,,Well,i will let you live,because you are so desperate''Said Sasori

,,You bastards,argh sorry Gaara,i failed you.'' Said Kankuroo with an angered face.

,,Well you will die anyway,because of the poison injected into you,it will take the poison 3 days to kill you,now if you excuse me,i will go''Said Sasori

,,Hey,stop!''Said Goku

,,Huh?Who are you?''Asked Sasori.

,,The more important thing,are you from this Akatsuki thing?''Goku Asked.

,,Well,let's say i am,what are you going to do?''Laughted Sasori

,,Another Piece of thrash like the guy here,but you are much more weakear,you don't even have chakra in you''Said Sasori.

,,Hmph,well then,i won't let you escape.''

,,And also,you said that i don't have chakra in me,right?Well i will show you what i have''Said Goku

,,I will give you a chance to come with me without any fights''Said Goku

,,Ohh,i don't need your chances,i will just kill you right now,you pissed me off''Said an angered Sasori.

,,Well then,let me show you what i have''Said Goku while he beggined to power up.

,,ARGHHHHHHHHH!''Growled Goku,while the ground was shaking

,,Who the hell is that guy!''Tought Kankuro and Sasori at the same time.

,,Hmph,you are sowing me some flashy tricks,you are just like that clay brain idiot,anyway,i will kill you now''Said Sasori,while he threw his Tail at Gokus Body.

,,Take this!''Shouted Sasori.

,,Hmph''Said Goku with a smile,but he didin't even moved.

,,What the,he isn;'t even moving''tought Sasori.

When the tail made contact with Goku's chest,the Tail Shattered,leaving an unharmed Goku.

,,HOW!,THAT TAIL CAN PIERCE STEEL,YOU DAMN !'Said Sasori

Then Goku proceeded to dash right in front of Sasori's face,delivering a punch that destroyed His Defene,Hiruko

Thus,revealing the actual body and face of Sasori.

,,You Bastard!You will pay for this ''Said Sasori

He is faster than i imagined,well i have no choice but to use this,as he took out a scrool.

Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets! Shouted Sasori,while he summoned all of his 100 puppets.

,,You got quite the number here,but that won't suffice,this isn't a fair fight..you should had bring another 10000''Said Goku,while in an instant,he teleported in each of sasori;s puppets,destroying them..

,,How...you cocky bastard,take this then''Said Sasori while he throwed his clothes,revealing his puppet body.

,,Take this!''Said Sasori,while he throwed a jet of fire at Goku.

But it was useless,Goku Teleported on his back,then he punched him in the sky,

,,I just couldn't observe,that your puppets are made from humans,i can't agree with that action,now let me show you one of my attacks''Said Goku while he aimed his hand at sasori.

,,Take This''Goku said before launching a Ki beam at him,destroying him completeley

No one saw what Goku did,after the beggining of the fight Kankuro Passed out,because out of the poison.

,,Well i should get back at the village.'' Said Goku

but,something happened,something landed in front of him,but it was invisible.

,,What is this ! ? ,, tought Goku,while he saw the Ship deactivating it's invisible mode.

,,Son Goku,you used our beta ship,and you landed here,we are here to take you in your universe,now come with us''Said the Yellow speaking Alien.

,,Wait,there is a way i can go home!''Said Goku

,,Yes,now come with us''

After that being said,Goku,beggined to walk in the interior of the ship...

 **Well guys,i hope you like it,i will post the next chapter every 5 days,or less,but 5 days is the maximum time.**

 **And yeah i know,that wasn't that intense of a fight,but let's be honest here,sasori didin't had a chance from the beggining.**


End file.
